Akuma and Demons
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: Imagine Dean catching you watching an Anime on 'Demon Hunting' and getting addicted to said Anime, an ImagineSupernatural fic


Akuma and Demons

Author: Betery . tumblr . com

**Imagine Dean catching you watching an Anime on 'Demon Hunting' and getting addicted to said Anime**:

Word Count: 868

The screen flickered with the scene of an animated battle going on. The small grin on your face was plastered on, giving no doubt to the dinner's in the well, Diner that you were enjoying your show. (With earpuds in your ears to give the patrons some peace and quite. Well, except for your occasional snikers.) The boys were supposed to be on a demon hunt so you were free to go on an anime binge. It had been a long time, and the anime was now completed.

You weren't sure how much time has passed, but you were deep into the plot of Allen Walker and him trying to fend off the Millennium Earl, you had gone back to an episode you were fond of. The one where Allen shared his past with the little boy who had lost his friend, turning his father into an Akuma...well, the one before that but you have to watch the two of them together!

"Yo." Came the familiar voice of Dean who was smacking on a piece of gum, nugding your shoulder, making you skoot over and pause the video at the same time. "Whatcha watchin?" Dead asked as he slid in beside you, peering at the screen, "Is this one of them Japanese thingies?" He asked, wrapping his knuckle over Allen's face.

"Hey!" You scolded, whapping his hand off your baby "And it's call Anime, genius." Dean ignored the jibe, looking a little interested even as he looked at the drawings. "What's it about? Is this one with boobs in it?"

You roll your eyes. "Hardly. They're hunting." Dean jerked a bit.

"Hunting?"

"Yeah, Akuma. That's what they call demons there." Dean wrinkled his nose.

"If you wanna watch someone demon hunt you could just come along with _us_ ya know. No need to watch all this mumbo jumbo."

"The fighting here is different dumbwad, just watch it." Dean pursed his lips.

"I dunno, kid. It seems like a waste of time to me."

You grin, "I'll pay you in apple pie."

"One Episode. That's it." Haha. Got 'im.

"This is a great episode. This gives some good backstory for the Main Character." You re-start the video from the beginning, and for the next twenty or so minutes the episode plays with Dean enraptured with concentration. You order the pie and surprisingly enough it goes unnoticed by the older boy as he watches the episode.

At first he seems skeptical since it starts off nice enough, but once an Akuma killed someone he was hooked. Laughing at the gags and examining each character throughly. "The kids a 'Kuma." He said, looking to you for validation. You gave him no spoilers though, and Dean was forced to watch the rest of the episode. (Which ended on a cliffhanger but you weren't willing to tell him that.)

When Lina-lee gasped out in surprise, _"Did Allen turn his own Father into an Akuma?" _The episode ended and Dean looked like he was ready to throw the computer across the room, looking to his pie and angrily devoured it.

You sat in gloating silence, watching Dean stew. When Dean finally swallowed the last bite he said, "Okay kid, give me the goods. What's UP this this...this _show._ I mean- it's so twisted. With that fat guy-"

"The Millennium Earl."

"Yeah, him and Al-"

"Allen Walker."

"Will you let me talk! Anyway- why's his arm go all bilistoid, and that girls shoes- how can those things be weapons? And those monster- shut. it. I know what they are. Those things are like...wrong! Who would _do that_ to someone's soul?"

You couldn't help but feel pity for Dean, "If you were a normal person, one who didn't have a true understanding of the supernatural and the demon's that inhabit the world...and someone said to you that they had a machine that could bring them back by just saying their _name_...wouldn't you do it?"

Dean pressed his lips together, and his brows were furrowed and you smiled patting him on the back, "Watch the next episode Dean, you might like it."

For the next hour and a half you and dean together watched the show and you answered various questions, some that were deep and meaningful, other like: "Who in the HELL has that color hair?" Or "Who in their right mind would like that nutter NEAR a weapon!" You two enjoyed yourselves, and when it was finally time to head back to the hotel, and promising NOT to tell Sam that you two had been throughly told off by an elderly woman for loitering, you headed back to the room. Both chatttering away about who your favorite characters are, and who what you think will happen (You don't give spoilers, you're mean like that.) and so on and so on.

When you two get back to the hotel room, Sam's on his own laptop researching something and Dean with the energy of a five year old pops up with "Yo Sam, have you heard of the Demon Hunting Japanese show called -man?" You cackle to yourself. Oh how the domino's are falling.

**Hey guys! I know I promised to work on my other fics but I'm really, really stuck on them. So...I kinda wrote this instead. It's a little something I wrote for tumblr (In case you haven't gotten that with the blatant tumblr user link at the top) and I wanted to post it here to see how people react to it before submitting it to a certain page on tumblr. I'll keep working on my other fics though! Remember: Read Review and Rainbows need Rain~**


End file.
